


The Vibe Date

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, Kinks, M/M, Vibrators
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: О том, как разнообразить поход на хоккейный матч.





	The Vibe Date

— Примерь вот, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Это моей сестры. Ей велика, а тебе, может, будет как раз.

Юра поймал брошенную им кофту, расправил, растянул в разные стороны за рукава и скептически осмотрел. В красно-бело-синем, хоть и других оттенков, он вдоволь находился на собственных соревнованиях, чтобы теперь еще идти в них на хоккей. Цветовая схема “Торонто Мейпл Ливз” казалась ему гораздо симпатичнее — лишь бы не ляпнуть это вслух. И вообще, он не предполагал, что ему придется совершать ради какого-то хоккея столько лишних телодвижений: поехать к родителям Джей-Джея, чтобы найти там старые фанатские шмотки, обсудить с этими родителями, как круто сходить на Хабс — господи, да что в этом крутого, — одновременно уворачиваясь от просьб младшей сестренки взять ее с собой — не так-то легко, ведь сестренка вовсе не глупа и понимает всю надуманность отговорки про “больше нет билетов”. А то в кассе тоже написано, что нет билетов, однако Джей-Джея это не остановило. 

Юра теоретически был не против взять сестренку — тем более, она, в отличие от него, наверняка знала, в какой момент матча радоваться, а в какой возмущенно свистеть, — но тут выяснилось, что это у них свидание, а на свидания сестренок не берут. 

— Я не буду на вас смотреть, — пообещала ничуть не смутившаяся Мадлен.   
— Не верю! — ответил ей Джей-Джей. — Как можно не смотреть на Юру?  
— Я блевану щас, если ты не прекратишь, — сообщил ему Юра по-русски, а Джей-Джей улыбнулся, как будто он пошутил.  
— Мэдди, ты не забыла, что мы уезжаем к тете Сэм? — вмешалась Натали. — Дай ребятам побыть вдвоем.

То же мне, вдвоем, посреди толпы фанатов Хабс. Юра ждал от Мэдди похожего аргумента, но та лишь дернула плечом и закатила глаза. Видимо, в Канаде люди действительно ходят на хоккейные матчи как на свидания. Хотя если любишь хоккей, это, наверное, гарантированный успех, учитывая сколько стоили билеты, даже купленные через каких-то Джей-Джеевых знакомых. Ты что, не мог бесплатно туда попасть? — спросил Юра, когда узнал об этом. Для них же паблисити. А ты хочешь паблисити? — осведомился в ответ Джей-Джей. Давай я прямо сейчас тогда в Твиттер напишу, что мы с тобой встречаемся, будет тебе паблисити по всем фронтам. Юра прикусил язык и предложил отдать деньги за билет. Ты это брось, сказал Джей-Джей, я за все плачу. Ненавижу, когда ты строишь из себя мачо, сказал Юра. Мне просто нравится покупать тебе вещи, что в этом плохого, сказал Джей-Джей. Я в состоянии за себя заплатить, сказал Юра. Я думал, мы этот этап преодолели, а поди ж ты, сказал Джей-Джей. Ребят, давайте я вам потом перезвоню, сказал Отабек с экрана ноутбука. 

А Юра просто думал, что это нечестно. Он шел на матч, только чтобы сделать приятное Джей-Джею, поскольку Хабс куда-то там вышли впервые за сколько-то там лет, о чем Джей-Джей сообщил ему так вдохновенно, что он не решился сразу отказаться. А потом стало уже поздно, но было бы справедливо, если бы он и заплатил не за один, а за оба билета. Джей-Джей считал, что справедливо было бы как раз наоборот, и Джей-Джей победил, потому что это Джей-Джей. Ну, и потому что в одном он был прав. Зачем устраивать скандал из-за денег. 

Теперь Юра размышлял о том, можно ли устраивать скандал из-за сестренкиной кофты.

— Ну, примерь, — повторил Джей-Джей. — Пожалуйста.

Юра пожал плечами и натянул кофту прямо на майку. Кофта натянулась с трудом, туго села в плечах и в подмышках.

— Не, — сказал Юра. — Мала.  
— Все-таки перерос мою сестру?  
— Ой, иди, а?  
— Ладно, снимай. — Джей-Джей полез обратно в шкаф, а Юра схватился за низ кофты крест-накрест и неловко снял ее через голову. Кофта снялась вместе с майкой, а Джей-Джей выглянул из-за дверцы шкафа и расплылся в улыбке. Юра отвернул лицо и принялся выпутывать майку, но Джей-Джей тут же подскочил и сжал его запястья, а потом одно отпустил, чтобы притронуться пальцами свободной ладони к его соску.  
— С ума сошел? — спросил Юра. — Дверь бы хоть закрыл.  
— Не торопи события, — шепнул Джей-Джей и пихнул ему в руки что-то темно-синее. — Вот, это моя. Попробуй. Я хотел у брата что-нибудь найти, но он, похоже, все свои шмотки вывез вместе с собой.

Юра не стал говорить вслух, что гораздо охотнее наденет шмотку Джей-Джея, чем его брата. И пойдет в ней на этот сраный матч. И кто-нибудь его в ней сфотает. И выложит в Инстаграм. И Хабс перепостят, потому что паблисити. И какой-нибудь упоротый фанат — или, вероятнее, фанатка — сопоставит ее со старой фоткой Джей-Джея. И начнется маленький локальный апокалипсис. 

Ну и пусть начинается. Юра надел толстовку — та сидела не свободно и не тесно, а как надо, мягко и удобно.

— Ты уверен, что она твоя? Как-то не твой размер.   
— Просто она старая. Когда-то я был размером с тебя, вообрази.

Теперь Юра уже обратил внимание, что манжеты едва заметно потрепаны, низ чуть растянут, а от верхней зазубрины на букве “С” отколупалось немного красной краски. Толстовку явно носили часто, хоть и бережно. 

— А я было подумал, что ты купил ее мне, — пошутил он. — Но стремаешься об этом сказать после билетов.  
— Я куплю, — тут же отозвался Джей-Джей. — Надо?  
— Нет. — Юра обвел пальцем белую “Н” в центре эмблемы. — Уже не надо.

Джей-Джей наклонился и чмокнул его в нос, погладил его предплечье через ткань. Ну вот, подумал Юра, сейчас мы поедем домой, и он скажет, нет, оставь, не снимай. Потому что это всегда происходит. Нельзя просто так взять и отдать Юре свою шмотку, предварительно его в ней не трахнув. 

Ладно, ладно, Плисецкий, не выебывайся. Ты сам этого хочешь.

Юра вздернул подбородок, закрыл глаза, и по щеке плеснуло горячим дыханием, невесомо скользнуло влажным и гладким. Он повернулся туда, приоткрыл губы, зацепил чужой язык и потянул его к себе в рот, стараясь ласкать его своим, сверху, снизу, не слишком сильно задевая зубами. Ему до сих пор казалось, что он не умеет целоваться — вероятно, так оно и было. Джей-Джей на секунду отстранился и шепнул:

— Не торопись. 

А потом его губы осторожно прихватили Юрину нижнюю, и язык между ними прошелся обжигающей полосой. Юра поднял руки и обнял его за шею — ближе, ближе — и Джей-Джей выпустил его губу, поднырнул и поцеловал где-то пониже уха, и снова там же, и снова, только с каждым разом настойчивее, отодвинул носом мочку уха и поцеловал за ней. Юра прижался еще теснее, слушаясь своего тела, которое ради разрядки уже было готово на все, даже тереться о бедро Джей-Джея, как будто в него влили литр афродизиака. Стоило подумать о сексе в этой гребаной толстовке.

— Хватит, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Поехали. Толстовку не снимай.  
— Да не снимаю я. — Юра убрал руки в карманы, отступил на шаг, пытаясь отдышаться. Майка, в которой он пришел, перекочевала в рюкзак Джей-Джея, и Юра знал, что она так там и останется. Потому что Джей-Джей фетишист. Хотя, может, он этими майками полы моет?   
— Прямо твой размер, да? — радостно сказала Натали, когда они прощались в прихожей. Юра кивнул, надеясь, что она не начнет рассказывать какую-нибудь милую семейную историю, связанную с покупкой толстовки, иначе их будет ждать очень неловкий, если вообще хоть какой-то, секс, но ситуацию спасла Мадлен, которая так торопилась попрощаться с братом, что снесла по дороге пару фотографий и статуэтку с каминной полки. Не пострадали ни фотография, ни статуэтка, ни Мадлен, но историй не воспоследовало, и Юра одернул и незаметно погладил низ толстовки, прежде чем забраться на пассажирское сиденье. Джей-Джей нацепил солнечные очки и, повернувшись к нему, хищно улыбнулся.  
— Доволен? — спросил Юра.  
— Более чем.  
— Надеюсь, мне не придется об этом жалеть.  
— О чем тут жалеть? — Джей-Джей завел машину, посмотрел в зеркало бокового вида, а потом снова повернулся в профиль. — Но я все-таки кое-что тебе купил. Чтобы пойти на матч. Ну или просто так. То есть, если ты сам захочешь.  
— Что?  
— Не скажу, это сюрприз.  
— Не беси меня.  
— Ладно, скажу, если угадаешь. — Джей-Джей надавил на газ, выкрутил руль, выводя машину на дорогу. — Только ты не угадаешь.  
— На матч? — задумчиво переспросил Юра. — Кепку, может?  
— Нет. Но это хорошая идея. Спрятать под кепку твои чудесные волосы. И еще очки, чтобы скрыть твои прекрасные глаза. И никто нас не узнает.  
— Иди в пизду. М-м, шарф?  
— Ты не в ту сторону думаешь.  
— Скажи мне! — потребовал Юра. — Иначе я начну тебе сосать, когда выедем на хайвей, ты не справишься с управлением, и мы нахуй разобьемся.  
— Слушай, не говори так. — Джей-Джей покосился на него. — Окей, я тебе покажу. Дома.  
— А чего не сказать сейчас?  
— Неловко. — Джей-Джей сверкнул очередной ослепительной улыбкой. Юра успел неплохо эти улыбки изучить — градус их ослепительности обычно напрямую зависел от того, насколько ему неловко. И похоже, что на этот раз он не соврал. Юра отвернулся и уставился в окно. У него были свои догадки, и они ему не нравились настолько, что при одной мысли о них беспощадно выворачивало живот.

И нравились примерно на столько же.

***

Оставшиеся два дня до матча Юра думал об этом почти непрерывно. А когда не думал, то смеялся над самим собой — он точно так же прокручивал в голове элементы, когда они с тренерской командой готовили новую программу, точно так же взвешивал “за” и “против”, пытаясь решить: да или нет. Это как если подходить со взрослыми аргументами к детской игре.

Но с какими аргументами подходить ко взрослой игре? 

Да или нет?

Сначала он, конечно, сказал “нет”. Нет, Леруа, однозначно, нет, ты совсем уже охуел. Потом он сказал, ну, ладно, если только дома. Дома можно. А так нет. Даже вокруг квартала обойти, нет. Хорошо, ну, может, вокруг квартала. Но не дальше, нет, в торговый центр — сразу нет. Если только на пять минут. А дольше — нет.

После этого он замолчал, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь еще в том же духе.

— Ты же хочешь, — сообщил ему Джей-Джей.  
— Можно, я сам буду решать, чего я хочу? — поспешно огрызнулся Юра.  
— Можно, — согласился Джей-Джей, и больше они в тот день об этом не говорили.

Юра думал весь следующий, думал, когда они пили кофе с утра, когда ехали в магазин, особенно когда Джей-Джей сосал его член, стоя на коленях у входной двери среди пластиковых пакетов, хотя Юра пытался сказать ему, что да подожди ты, давай сначала разберем сумки, там же мороженое, оно потечет… 

Ну, тут он, разумеется, замолчал. Находясь в Монреале, он всегда как-то остро реагировал на слова типа “потечет”.

Джей-Джей не возвращался к опасной теме, и коробка с небольшим конусообразным черным предметом — с вибратором, Плисецкий, имей смелость называть вещи своими именами — растворилась в неизвестном направлении. Оставшись в комнате один, он даже заглянул в тумбочку, но коробки не было и там. Джей-Джей приготовил довольно сносную пасту, которой они поужинали, лежа в кровати, под клипы с Ютуба.

— Надо спать, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Я только тарелки помою.

Юра ни за что не стал бы мыть вечером тарелки, которые можно помыть утром. Но, пока Джей-Джей гремел посудой на кухне, он продолжал думать. Тщательно, да, как об элементах в программе. “За” и “против”. Ты же хочешь, хочешь. Он погасил свет, сунул руки под одеяло, раздвинул ноги, нащупал пальцами дырку. Ну, или не завтра, потом. В торговый центр сходим.

— Ты чего свет выключил? — спросил Джей-Джей с порога. — Не видно же ни хера.

Юра не отозвался, дожидаясь, пока он на ощупь пройдет вдоль стены до кровати, пока кровать не просядет под двойным весом, пока широкая ладонь не найдет его напряженное бедро.

— Развлекаешься без меня?  
— А вдруг кто-то узнает, — сказал Юра. Если Джей-Джей не поймет, о чем он, то так тому и быть, он просто ответит, да нет, забей — и они забьют.   
— Да кто узнает, — произнес Джей-Джей. — Тебя там никто не заставит снимать штаны, поверь мне.

Юра выдохнул, закусил губу, поерзал и, в конце концов, повернулся к Джей-Джею спиной. Джей-Джей придвинулся ближе, грудью к лопаткам, пахом к ягодицам, даже колени под колени, и обхватил его одной рукой поперек живота.

— А если громко? — пробормотал Юра, вжимаясь носом в подушку.  
— Он почти бесшумный.  
— А ты включал?  
— Включал.  
— Черт. — Юра вжался носом глубже, и Джей-Джей поцеловал его у основания шеи.  
— Зачем ты так переживаешь? Я же говорил, только если ты хочешь. И мы, кажется, решили, что потом, не на матч?  
— Ну, да. — Юра сглотнул. — Потом, конечно. Блин, Джей-Джей.  
— Что?  
— Знаешь, если бы мне лет в десять сказали, что когда-нибудь я буду лежать в постели с мужиком и решать, идти ли на хоккейный матч с вибратором в жопе, я бы нахуй бросил это фигурное катание.  
— От судьбы не уйдешь. Значит, ты еще решаешь?  
— Как тебе это в голову пришло?   
— Я не думал конкретно про матч. Только представлял себе, как мы приходим в какое-нибудь людное место, и ты все время этого ждешь, ты знаешь, что я его включу, но не знаешь, когда. И я открываю приложение, когда ты на меня не смотришь…   
— Приложение?  
— Он управляется через приложение.  
— Серьезно что ли?  
— Ну да, по блютус.  
— Господи, блять. — Юра прижал колени к груди. — Не изобрели еще таких, чтобы они по мозговым импульсам улавливали, когда я этого хочу, и сами мне в жопу втыкались?  
— Пока нет, — обрадовал его Джей-Джей. — Но искусственный интеллект не за горами.  
— Жду не дождусь.  
— Юра, только если ты хочешь, — повторил Джей-Джей и провел носом по его шее от основания к затылку, дыхнул жарко и резко. Юра чувствовал, что он возбужден, но сегодня лучше ничего не делать, если завтра они… Он сглотнул еще и еще раз.   
— Я теперь не засну, — сказал он.  
— Можешь мне подрочить, — предложил Джей-Джей. — От этого лучше спится, гарантирую.  
— Тебе, может быть, — проворчал Юра, но потянулся рукой назад, нащупал чужое бедро, пролез пальцами между их телами, через волосы, нашел и сжал напрягшийся ствол. Джей-Джей не отличался впечатляющими размерами — член как член, вполне себе средний, чему Юра был скорее рад, учитывая их обычные предпочтения. А вибратор был меньше раза в два. И в толщину тоже меньше. Волнение собиралось в низу живота по одной капле, но Юра знал, что к утру там будет целый бассейн, в который он и войдет. Триумфально. Конечно, он войдет, как он мог что-то решать, конечно, он этого хочет. Хочет настолько, что пальцы сводит.  
— Удобно тебе так? — выдохнул Джей-Джей. — Может, повернешься?  
— Может, и повернусь, — ответил Юра. — Всему свое время.

***

Джей-Джей покрыл поцелуями его лопатки, подышал между ними, вернулся наверх, чтобы в очередной раз схватить его зубами за загривок. Он был одет, и его нога в джинсе шершаво терлась о внешнюю сторону Юриного бедра. Юра нетерпеливо дернул головой, толкнулся назад, пытаясь заставить его уже приступить к делу. 

— Тише, принцесса, — пробормотал Джей-Джей. — Не терпится?  
— Слушай, — рявкнул Юра. — Я знаю, что тебя заводит играть в альфа самца и невинную девицу, но давай не сейчас?   
— Не терпится, значит. — Джей-Джей снова укусил его за шею, и Юра в ответ попытался его лягнуть.  
— Да пошел ты.

Джей-Джей разжал зубы, резко отстранился, перехватил его шею рукой и вдруг с силой толкнул вниз. Не ожидавший этого Юра непроизвольно согнул локти и упал лицом в подушку. Ладно, ладно. Раз так. Ладонь легла на его ягодицу и оттянула в сторону, большой палец прошелся вокруг дырки и осторожно надавил.

— Ничего не забыл, блять? — осведомился Юра, но подниматься не стал. Он зачем-то огрызался и хамил Джей-Джею с самого утра. Джей-Джей не обращал внимания. Время матча приближалось неумолимо, как поезд, у которого отказали тормоза. У меня тоже тормоза отказали, но на попятный я не пойду. Нет, уже поздно.  
— Расслабься, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Я ничего не забыл. А будешь выебываться, просидишь весь матч с вибратором на самой высокой скорости. Я тебе обещаю.  
— Там заряда не хватит, — ответил Юра. В бассейн волнения вылили очередное ведро.  
— Хватит часа на два.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, может, это приятно.  
— Конечно, приятно, — отозвался Джей-Джей и убрал пальцы. Юра помял зубами собственную губу, сунул ладони под подушку. Пальцы вернулись, аккуратно размазывая по его коже холодный лубрикант. — Давай, феечка, расслабься. Ты не первый раз это делаешь.

Ну, в некотором роде первый. Юра вздохнул и попытался расслабиться, расставил колени шире и прогнул спину.

— Черт, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Ты заставляешь меня думать о том, чтобы вообще не идти на этот матч. 

Палец продвинулся внутрь, и Юра невольно напряг мышцы, расслабил снова немалым усилием. Джей-Джей осторожно толкнул палец глубже, а потом вытащил почти полностью и тут же толкнул обратно, переместился на кровати, опять задевая кожу жесткой джинсой, и схватил другой рукой его член. 

— М-м, — сказал Юра. — Может, по-быстрому?  
— Не по-быстрому, — ответил Джей-Джей. — А долго и потом.   
— Тогда руку убери.

Джей-Джей даже не попытался уточнить какую и не убрал ни одну. К первому пальцу добавился второй — еще немного смазки — они проскальзывали внутрь с легкостью, неспешно, но ритмично, глубоко. Юра сам не заметил, как начал подаваться немного назад, стараясь увеличить глубину, задержать их дольше или заставить двигаться быстрее. 

— Не больно? — спросил Джей-Джей. Юра помотал головой и отрицательно помычал. Джей-Джей в очередной раз просунул пальцы внутрь и задержал их там. — Это примерно так и будет. Как мои пальцы. Чуть толще. Не должно быть больно.   
— Я и не думал, что будет больно. — Юра не выдержал и опять настойчиво толкнулся бедрами назад. Джей-Джей, наконец, убрал с его члена ладонь, которая все это время ласкала его невыносимо лениво и медленно, и положил ее на спину чуть выше ягодиц.  
— Ладно. Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. В конечном итоге.  
— Я знаю. Блять. Мне не больно, все в порядке, а теперь давай уже вернемся в ту реальность, где ты просто грязный извращенец, который хочет меня поистязать.  
— Кто еще здесь извращенец. — Джей-Джей несильно шлепнул его по ягодице и снова задвигал пальцами. — Не я собираюсь сидеть среди многотысячной толпы с вибратором в заднице.  
— Я сейчас все-таки откажусь.  
— Юрочка, — жарко прошептал Джей-Джей. — Заткнись.

Юра провел еще несколько мучительных минут, пытаясь насадиться глубже на пальцы, которые лишь дразнили, постоянно отодвигаясь, вдруг исчезали вовсе, чтобы сразу же прикоснуться короткой лаской выше или ниже, входили снова, толкались сильней, мимоходом задевали там, где было особенно приятно, а потом исчезали опять. Джей-Джей управлялся пальцами просто гениально — при наличии желания и времени он мог размять ими Юру в полную кашу из ощущений и голых эмоций. Юра не заметил, когда начал просить, когда начал умолять — ну сделай хоть что-нибудь, я сейчас взорвусь. Он попытался схватиться за свой член — Джей-Джей поймал и отбросил в сторону его руку.

— Успокойся, принцесса, тебе еще долго терпеть.  
— Да блять, — отозвался Юра. Как будто он уже не долго терпит. Пальцы в последний раз проникли максимально глубоко и согнулись там, а потом выпрямились и вышли. Джинса перестала тереться о его ногу. Джей-Джей слез с кровати, отошел, чем-то прошуршал. Юра осторожно вытащил ладонь из-под подушки.  
— Не смей, — произнес Джей-Джей.   
— А что ты мне сделаешь?  
— Что-нибудь сделаю, не беспокойся.  
— Слушай, я со стояком на хоккей не пойду. Вот это точно сразу нет.  
— Тогда думай о чем-нибудь, что охладит твой пыл. — Джей-Джей вернулся на кровать, потянулся мимо него к тумбочке и схватил флакон со смазкой. Юра зарылся лицом в подушку. Твердое, тверже, чем пальцы, надавило сзади — медленно, но вполне однозначно. Юра закрыл глаза, закусил губу, расслабил мышцы. Думай о чем-нибудь, что охладит твой пыл, интересное кино. Форма у Хабс вот стремная. И вообще, хоккей. Так себе игра. Десяток мужиков гоняются друг за другом по льду. Зажимают у борта. Нет, это не туда. Стремная форма, вернемся. А он в толстовке Джей-Джея, которая сидит на нем, как специально шили. Да черт бы вас всех побрал.  
— Нормально? — спросил Джей-Джей.  
— Да, — ответил Юра. — А что, уже все?  
— Нет. — Твердое толкнулось глубже, дальше, растягивая чуть сильнее пальцев. Немного странно, пожалуй. Основание легло весом выше и ниже дырки. — А так?  
— Так тоже. — Юра напрягся и расслабился снова, на пробу покачал бедрами.   
— Перевернись, — попросил Джей-Джей. Юра поднялся на четвереньки, опираясь на ладони, перевернулся, сел — и охнул, когда предмет внутри вдавился сразу в нескольких неожиданных местах.  
— Ну что, феечка уже готова променять меня на бездушный кусок силикона?  
— Дай-ка подумать, — с трудом выжал из себя Юра. — Что лучше, бездушный кусок силикона или безмозглая гора мышц?  
— Ты мне льстишь. — Джей-Джей заулыбался. — Не такая уж у меня впечатляющая мускулатура. Попробуй встать.

Юра встал — медленно и неловко, потому что вибратор при каждом движении нажимал внутри на точки, о существовании которых он раньше не догадывался. Он снова охнул, зажмурился, переступил с ноги на ногу, привыкая к незнакомому чувству.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Джей-Джей.  
— А не видно что ли? — Его член упорно стоял, не желая сдаваться, хотя приятно ему было скорее психологически, потому что внутри было странно. Ощущения не ассоциировались с позой, от них хотелось избавиться.   
— Пройдись, — предложил Джей-Джей.  
— А я тебе нанимался тут дефиле показывать?  
— Просто если тебе будет больно ходить, это все теряет смысл. — Джей-Джей сделал секундную паузу. — И я хочу посмотреть.

Юра развернулся к нему спиной, не открывая глаз, сделал несколько осторожных шагов в сторону окна, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки, как непроизвольно поджимаются ягодицы. Он остановился чуть левее подоконника, притронулся пальцами к стене, пытаясь найти в себе силы оглянуться и посмотреть Джей-Джею в лицо. Джей-Джей молчал, и он машинально погладил стену, пару раз глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и резко крутанулся на пятке, воинственно вскинул подбородок, спрятал руки за спину. Джей-Джей сидел на кровати и улыбался особенно ослепительно.

— Стой там, — сказал он. Юра взглянул на телефон в его руке, и его внутренности завернулись тугой спиралью.  
— Что, серьезно? — спросил он.  
— Более чем. Не напрягайся.  
— Тебе легко г-г… — Он не смог закончить. Его тряхнуло и окатило теплой волной, и, не в силах устоять на ногах, он упал назад, спиной в стену, благо та оставалась недалеко. Вот это уже было не странно и, разумеется, не больно, — это было приятно, приятно так, что хотелось это прекратить немедленно, сию же секунду, и в то же время никогда не прекращать. Бассейн волнения прохудился, расплываясь влажным и горячим пятном в нижней части позвоночника. По бедру стекла ниточка лишней смазки. Над верхней губой собрались капли пота. Из-под полуприкрытых век он видел, как Джей-Джей встал и приблизился к нему, остановившись на расстоянии чуть меньше метра, протянул руку и прижал большим пальцем его сосок, осторожно помассировал, не надавливая. Юра оттолкнулся ладонями от стены, и ноги все равно его не держали, однако Джей-Джей поймал его за талию другой рукой и подтащил к себе. Юра выбросил руки вперед и повис на нем. Телефон прижался на уровне поясницы холодным контрастом жаркой вибрации ниже.  
— Нравится? — шепнул Джей-Джей в самое ухо.  
— Бля, — сказал Юра. — Бля, во что ты меня втравил.

Джей-Джей положил подбородок ему на плечо. Телефон исчез, а потом исчезла и вибрация. Юра сглотнул слюну, приоткрыл рот, сосредоточился на дыхании, но это не слишком ему помогло. Джей-Джей довел его обратно до кровати и усадил, сказал, подожди здесь, и скрылся в коридоре. Юра не успел сфокусироваться достаточно для того, чтобы что-нибудь предпринять насчет неотступавшего возбуждения — Джей-Джей вернулся с мокрым полотенцем, повалил его на спину, раздвинул ноги и вытер бедра с внутренней стороны, промежность, мошонку, приложил холодное к напряженной плоти, и Юра недовольно зашипел.

— Давай, феечка, остынь, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Еще весь вечер впереди.  
— Лучше вытащи эту штуку и трахни меня, — простонал Юра. — У нас есть время.  
— Это время тебе, чтобы одеться и помедитировать.   
— Ты заебал.  
— Не ругайся. — Джей-Джей крепче прижал к нему мокрое полотенце, которое давно перестало быть холодным, и Юра опять не смог сдержать собственное тело, требовательно выгнувшееся навстречу. — Боже мой, Юра, это потрясающе.  
— Что потрясающе? — процедил Юра сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
— Ты выглядишь потрясающе, — прошептал Джей-Джей. Юра с трудом поднял голову. Джей-Джей смотрел каким-то полоумным взглядом. — У тебя губы опухли. И румянец. Как будто лихорадка. И глаза плывут. И я могу это контролировать.   
— Покажи мне, — потребовал Юра. Джей-Джей развернул телефон экраном к нему, и он попытался собрать одним взглядом разноцветные паттерны и схематичные изображения волн и линий, в конце концов, резюмировав очередным “блять”.   
— Все хорошо, — с придыханием заверил Джей-Джей, который так и не перестал водить полотенцем по его животу, паху и бедрам. Тебе-то хорошо, конечно.  
— Лед, — сказал Юра. — Неси лед, иначе я никуда не иду.

Лед, который принес Джей-Джей, яростно жег его кожу и оставил мокрое пятно на простынях, но действительно заставил возбуждение схлынуть. Джей-Джей ушел умыться, и Юра поспешно натянул трусы и джинсы, помял в ладонях свежевыглаженную синюю толстовку, а потом торопливо надел и только тогда решился посмотреть в зеркало в прихожей. Джей-Джей был прав, он действительно выглядел немного больным — как изображают больных в кино. Его лицо все еще полыхало румянцем, а губы казались накрашенными помадой вроде той, которой он сам пользовался в последнем сезоне, типа естественный эффект. Естественный для тех, у кого вибратор в заднице. Юра скривился и попытался причесать ладонью волосы. Джей-Джей — который вышел из ванной, умыв, по всей видимости, не только лицо, но и всю голову — щелкнул пальцами и сказал:

— Кепка.

Совместными усилиями они закрутили Юрины волосы в узел и спрятали их под кепку с эмблемой “Монреаль Канадиенс”, и Джей-Джей напоследок водрузил ему на нос солнечные очки, которые хотя бы подходили по размеру, потому как принадлежали лично Юре.

— Пиздец, — оценил он финальный результат. — Я выгляжу, как малолетняя шпана.  
— Ты ведешь себя, как малолетняя шпана, — заметил Джей-Джей.   
— И что, я должен сидеть в солнечных очках на матче?  
— Ты ничего не должен. Это на всякий случай. 

Юра откашлялся, переступил, напряг и расслабил мышцы. Он почти привык к новому ощущению внутри, к сладкому давлению на чувствительные точки. Он даже мог не обращать на него внимания — до тех пор пока… Джей-Джей поймал его взгляд и поднял телефон на уровень глаз, улыбаясь одними губами. 

— Поехали, принцесса?

Внизу, у выхода из подъезда, Юра остановился, чтобы сосчитать до десяти. От внезапного осознания того, что он собирается выйти вот так на улицу, и выйти не просто, а с целью отправиться на хоккейный матч, не когда-нибудь “через два дня” или даже “скоро”, а прямо сейчас, у него переворачивались все органы. Сердце подпрыгнуло в горло, желудок пополз к пяткам. Джей-Джей придержал перед ним дверь, вздернул брови, приподнял уголок рта, явно полагая, что обманывает его своей демонстративной уверенностью. 

— Сейчас, — сказал Юра. — Сейчас. Ох, Джей-Джей, по-моему, мы ебанулись.  
— Это ты виноват, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — Ты и поплатишься.  
— Чем я виноват?  
— Сводишь меня с ума.  
— Все, заткнись. — Юра, наконец, шагнул за порог, поежился под прохладным майским ветром и направился к машине, вероятно, не слишком твердой походкой. Джей-Джей догнал его, незаметно притронулся к руке. Сейчас спросит, правда ли с ним все в порядке — в пятидесятый раз, сколько можно.  
— Нет, ты не выглядишь больным, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Ты выглядишь, как будто тебя неплохо так выебли.  
— Как будто я еще в процессе. — Юра усмехнулся и облегченно вздохнул.  
— Тем более так и есть. — Джей-Джей подмигнул и снова показал ему телефон. 

Примерно через пять минут Юра узнал, что ехать на машине с секс-игрушкой в заднице — довольно… интересное мероприятие. Даже ровная на вид дорога оказывалась не такой уж ровной, а любой поворот превращался в крутой вираж, от которого сводило живот — ну, и другие места тоже. Юра вцепился в поручень так крепко, что побелели костяшки, закусывал поочередно то нижнюю губу, то щеку, и все равно пару раз сдавленно ойкнул, а через десять минут уже не справлялся с потяжелевшим дыханием. Джей-Джей тоже не сильно помог, когда, остановившись на светофоре, сунул руку ему между бедер, я просто не могу удержаться, Юра, я хочу тебя трогать, я хочу тебя, точка, давай поедем домой. Да ты с дуба рухнул, отозвался Юра, это же финал какой-то там хуйни, поехали, поехали, уже зеленый. Финал конференции, сказал Джей-Джей и втопил так резко, что Юра ойкнул еще раз и обнял себя поперек живота.

На парковке возле Белл-центра, выбравшись из машины, он натянул как можно дальше вниз толстовку, которая худо-бедно, но закрывала его пах. Народ толпился вокруг целыми семьями — слева маленькая девочка требовала дать ей леденец, справа женщина средних лет отчитывала подростка за то, что тот, разозлившись, пнул колесо ее автомобиля. О боже, если бы они знали. Юра не удержался от смешка, и Джей-Джей, обогнув машину сзади и остановившись рядом, спросил:

— Что?  
— Ничего. Просто, ну. Никто не подозревает.   
— Я теперь всегда буду подозревать, — признался Джей-Джей. — Почему я раньше не думал об этом? Вдруг мы здесь не одни такие, как считаешь?  
— Ага. И твое приложение сработает на кого-то другого.  
— Было бы забавно, но нет. Там уникальное имя девайса. И нужен пароль для подключения.

Юра, который уже успел подумать о том, что вероятна и обратная ситуация — чье-то приложение сработает на него, и это вовсе не забавно, — почувствовал себя немного свободней, всего на секунду, чтобы тут же споткнуться о другую мысль: им придется стоять в очереди на вход, долго ждать, и Джей-Джей не упустит этой возможности, а он в первый раз даже не удержался на ногах. 

Но Джей-Джей повел его в другую сторону. Тебе повезло, что у меня тут работают друзья, Юрочка, а то я совершенно без понятия, реагирует ли металлодетектор на батарейки. 

— Очень смешно, — проворчал на это Юра, которого на секунду прошиб холодный пот. — Кто-то обещал, что меня не заставят снимать штаны.  
— Тебя не заставят. Именно поэтому мы идем через служебный вход, — ответил Джей-Джей и извлек из кармана телефон. Юра вздрогнул, но он лишь подмигнул и принялся кому-то звонить.

У служебного входа их встретила рыжеволосая девица с огромным планшетом, которая немедленно захихикала при виде Джей-Джея. Джей-Джей клюнул ее в щеку, а Юра прочел на приколотом к внушительной груди бейдже, что ее зовут Меган. Джей-Джей представил его по имени, но Меган то ли имела стальную выдержку, то ли действительно не знала, кто он такой. 

— Может, все-таки посмотрите из нашей зоны? — спросила она, пропуская их внутрь. — Мог бы сразу сказать и не покупать билеты, но я и сейчас вас проведу.  
— Да нет, спасибо, Меган. — Джей-Джей подарил ей самую ласковую из своих королевских улыбок. — Знаешь только что? Можно заглянуть в ваш туалет? А то в общие наверняка очередь.  
— Ну-у, да-а, — протянула Меган. — Только быстро, окей? А то босс будет орать, куда я пропала.  
— Блеск! — Джей-Джей просиял, как будто ему вручили миллион долларов. — Я пулей. Подожди здесь, ладно?

Юра не сразу понял, что это последнее адресовано ему, и было потянулся следом, но Джей-Джей скрылся за поворотом, едва он успел шевельнуть рукой. 

— Тут недалеко, — сказала Меган, тыча пальцем в планшет. — Надеюсь, у него это не займет больше пяти минут, а то босс реально меня съест. Как тебе Монреаль?

Все-таки узнала — или просто угадала в нем иностранца, хотя Юра еще не произнес ни слова и не собирался начинать сейчас. Вместо этого он пожал плечами и оглянулся назад, как будто ждал еще кого-то, кто должен был появиться с минуты на минуту.

— Любишь хоккей? — спросила Меган. — Я, честно говоря, смотрю только потому, что все смотрят. Но сегодня, правда, такая игра, Монреаль и Торонто, сам понимаешь.

В душе не ебу, подумал Юра, — и опять пожал плечами. 

— Да еще шестой матч из семи, — добавила Меган. — Может стать решающим.

Шестой из семи, это еще что такое? Меган немного помялась и сообщила:

— А мы с Джей-Джеем в одной школе учились.

Из перпендикулярного коридора вдруг выбежал всклокоченный мужик в очках, который, на секунду остановившись, рявкнул:

— Меган! Ты чего тут торчишь? Заняться что ли нечем? — и унесся в первоначальном направлении.  
— Да щас, щас, — недовольно пробормотала Меган ему вслед и снова принялась тыкать в планшет. — Слушай, если он вернется, сделай вид, что ты какой-нибудь супер ВИП, ладно?

Я вообще-то и есть ВИП. Ну, может, конечно, не супер. Юра в третий раз пожал плечами, и тут его тряхнуло так, что он едва не свалился на пол. Горячая стрела пронеслась по его позвоночнику прямо в мозг, и он сжал ладони в кулаки, впился ногтями в собственную кожу, стараясь не закричать. Ноги слабели с каждой секундой — кто бы мог подумать, что в такой ситуации его подведут именно ноги, хотя, если бы он ходил на руках, те бы тоже не выдержали. Во всяком случае, та рука, которой он попытался опереться о стену, не выдержала очень быстро, и Меган, наконец, соизволила заметить, что с ним не все хорошо.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Юра кивнул и даже попытался улыбнуться. Меган прищурилась. — Очки-то сними, здесь свет неяркий. 

Ну да, чтобы ты посмотрела на мои расширенные зрачки и решила, что твой бывший однокашник притащил с собой на матч наркомана. Юра сглотнул и соврал, изо всех сил сохраняя ровный тон:

— У меня глаза болят.   
— Ну, ясно, — усмехнулась Меган. — Вампир.

Юра вернулся к пожиманию плечами, потому что поддержать разговор он теперь точно не мог. Вибрировало не так, как в первый раз — интенсивней и настойчивей, и господи, он не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о Джей-Джее, который трогает кнопки в своем приложении, бесстрастно глядя, как Юра медленно стекает по этой самой стене, потому что он стечет, непременно стечет, он и минуты дольше не выдержит, слишком туго сжалась спираль — а потом трогает его везде, где ему нравится, везде, где ему хочется, целует, заставляя его стонать и даже, сука, визжать от болезненного наслаждения. 

— Э-э, ты точно в порядке? — еще раз спросила Меган.  
— Меган! — воскликнул Джей-Джей, выглядывая из-за угла. — Прости, я, кажется, слишком долго. 

Джей-Джей держал в руке телефон и даже не думал ничего выключать. Юра дрожащей рукой нащупал очки и спустил их на нос, пытаясь выразить свое возмущение взглядом.

— Да ладно уж, — сказала Меган. — Пойдемте только теперь быстрее.  
— Меган! — давешний всклокоченный мужик выскочил на них из коридора. — Ты все еще здесь! Ты охренела! Ты мне срочно нужна!  
— Мистер Ван, — прошептала Меган, делая большие глаза. — Я сейчас. Минуточку. Вы же сами понимаете. — И кивнула на Юру. Чего на Джей-Джея не киваешь, сучка. Юра с трудом выпрямился и одернул толстовку, хотя уже даже не понимал, стоит ли его член — настолько однородным пятном затапливало его тело удовольствие. Джей-Джей, мудак, выключи, выключи. Ему хотелось лечь на пол и застонать, но он только свел вместе дрожащие бедра и из последних сил посмотрел на всклокоченного мужика, как на говно, поверх темных стекол. Мужик нахмурился, взглянул на Джей-Джея, по лицу которого блуждала совершенно дикая улыбка, а потом опять на Юру и вновь нахмурился. Юра собрался с мыслями и вздернул брови, пытаясь нарисовать на лице презрение, и мужик — о чудо! — буркнул, ладно, у тебя две минуты, и исчез, словно ветром сдуло. Джей-Джей вдруг оказался рядом и подхватил его под локоть. Юра, который изначально не собирался делать намеков на свое инкогнито, сдался и попросил его по-русски:  
— Выключи.   
— О чем ты, Юра? — Джей-Джей улыбнулся с особенным нахальством и потащил его вслед за мчавшейся по коридору Меган.  
— Я н-не могу-у, — выдохнул Юра. — Так бы-ыстро. Джей-Джей, пожалуйста, еще даже матч не начался, я больше не могу, пожалуйста, Джей-Джей.  
— Ну чего вы там? — крикнула Меган. Джей-Джей достал телефон, разблокировал, куда-то ткнул, и все прекратилось — и это оказалось еще хуже, потому что Юра, которому до сего момента еще удавалось как-то крепиться, расслабился окончательно, позволяя Джей-Джею буквально волочь его за собой.  
— Давай, Юрочка, — шепнул Джей-Джей. — Потерпи немного.  
— Слушай, — сказала Меган, когда они поравнялись с ней. — У твоего друга точно все хорошо?  
— Да, все отлично, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — У него просто болит…   
— Глаза, — вмешался Юра.  
— Болит глаза, — послушно повторил Джей-Джей. — Болят глаза. Это нормально.  
— Ну, не знаю, насколько это нормально, — протянула Меган. — Но я умываю руки. Отсюда найдете места?  
— Конечно. — Джей-Джей усердно закивал. — Спасибо, Меган.

Меган мгновенно испарилась, а Джей-Джей потащил его сквозь толпу людей выше на трибуны. Арена казалась необъятной, и Юра припомнил, что она вмещает больше двадцати тысяч человек. И все эти двадцать тысяч сегодня здесь. И ни с одним из них не происходит такого пиздеца, как с ним.

Они поднялись не слишком высоко. В какой-то момент Джей-Джей осторожно подтолкнул его вправо и Юра послушно свернул на ряд, остановился, когда Джей-Джей схватил его за запястье, сел, когда Джей-Джей надавил на его плечо. Он до последнего надеялся на какую-нибудь ВИП ложу, но места оказались самые обычные, хоть и в козырном секторе — кто-то сядет и справа, и слева от них. Но Юре уже было без разницы — он с облегчением откинулся на спинку, расслабляя ноющие от напряжения мышцы. Джей-Джей протянул руку и снял с него очки.

— У тебя болят глаза?  
— Нет. Долго рассказывать, но, в общем, нет.  
— Действительно. — Джей-Джей ухмыльнулся. — Расскажи мне лучше, как вы пообщались с Меган.   
— Хуево пообщались, — огрызнулся Юра. — Кстати, спасибо, что напомнил: надо немедленно написать предсмертную записку на тот случай, если я не выберусь отсюда живым. Чтобы винили во всем тебя.   
— А что я сделал?  
— Ушел хуй знает куда и включил эту… его… эту штуку на самой высокой, блять, скорости!  
— Это не самая, — сообщил Джей-Джей. — И я никуда не уходил. Я стоял за поворотом.   
— Да? — вскинулся Юра.  
— Да. Мог бы меня увидеть, если бы повернулся. Но я понимаю, тебе было не до того.  
— Не то слово.   
— Юра, прости, я не знал, что ты так воспримешь, — произнес Джей-Джей. — Я бы никогда не оставил тебя одного с этим… с такой… в таком состоянии.   
— Ладно, — пробормотал Юра. — Ладно. Просто я боялся расплавиться там нахуй.   
— Расскажи, — попросил Джей-Джей.  
— Что рассказать?  
— Как это? О чем ты думаешь? Ты представляешь себе что-нибудь?  
— С ума сошел? Как я буду рассказывать? Тут куча народу! — Через их колени незамедлительно перебрались две дородные дамы в фанатских толстовках. — Понимаешь, о чем я?  
— По-русски, — предложил Джей-Джей. — Я пойму.  
— Я думаю, — Юра послушно перешел на русский, и это оказалось как будто даже сложнее, — ну, о тебе я думаю, о чем мне еще думать.  
— Что именно?  
— Что… блин, ты знаешь, что я не умею этого.  
— Попробуй. — Сзади них оглушительно заржали. И почему кто-то может позволить себе вот такое, а я даже шепотом спошлить не в силах?  
— Как мы целуемся, — прошептал он.   
— Просто целуемся?  
— Просто, ну. И ты меня трогаешь. И эта херня. Во мне. В смысле, работает. Только не так, как сейчас было, это было хорошо, но слишком сильно, трудно… в смысле, долго так трудно. Лучше, как тогда, дома.

Через них перелезли парень с девушкой, которые сели рядом с Юрой и начали облизывать друг друга. Джей-Джей посмотрел на них и достал телефон, положил его Юре на колени и разблокировал отпечатком пальца. Юра задержал дыхание, глядя, как он перелистывает страницы, которых оказалось всего три. Приложение их не палило, названия паттернов ни о чем не говорили, и все выглядело так, как будто они собираются послушать какое-нибудь музло. Юра глубоко дышал, завороженно следя за пальцем, который, в конце концов, выбрал что-то сине-зеленое с изображением плавно изогнувшейся линии. 

— “Торонто Мейпл Ливз” и “Монреаль Канадиенс” давние соперники, — сказал вдруг Джей-Джей. — Хотя в последние годы это было не так заметно, потому что они давно не оказывались друг против друга на соревнованиях такого уровня.  
— Это что, НЛП? — спросил Юра почти спокойным голосом. — Говорить мне про хоккей, когда мне приятно?  
— А тебе приятно?

Юра не ответил. В этот раз его не тряхнуло, не повело и не выбросило прямо в адский котел — пятно разрасталось постепенно, задевало неровными краями то одно, то другое место, осторожно прощупывало границы его сдержанности и подминало их по себя, преодолевая. Джей-Джей продолжал тихо бубнить что-то об игроках, о том, почему для Хабс так важно выиграть этот матч. Ну, ясен пень, почему, раз давние соперники. По той же причине ему самому было очень важно выиграть у Джей-Джея в первом взрослом сезоне. Давние соперники, ха. К финалу ФГП они просоперничали всего несколько месяцев, но в то время подобный срок действительно казался ему давним — и достаточным для того, чтобы стать заклятыми врагами. Мог ли он тогда подумать, что будет сидеть с этим самым заклятым врагом на трибуне Белл-центра в Монреале, а он, да-да, этот самый заклятый враг, будет контролировать его ощущения всего одним пальцем? Джей-Джей подвигал ползущую по экрану кривую — и Юра напрягся, дергаясь вперед, подавил рвущееся наружу хныкание. Джей-Джей отпустил виртуальную ниточку, и та вновь поплыла размеренно и неспешно. И Юра понял, что — нет, тогда, в коридоре с Меган было рвано, пьяно, отчаянно, но по итогу пусто, а вот от этого мягкого движения внутри, от этой аккуратной, сдержанной ласки он вполне может кончить себе в штаны. Но он промолчал — только натянул толстовку Джей-Джея еще ниже, убеждаясь, что она прикрывает пах. Джей-Джей заткнулся со своим хоккеем, сдвинул линию еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть, но Юра это почувствовал — или ему хотелось так думать, хотелось чувствовать каждое движение пальца, в котором невероятным образом сосредоточились его собственные нервы — а потом сказал:

— Ты ерзаешь.

Юра и сам не заметил, как начал двигаться на сиденьи — немного вперед, немного назад. Он с трудом остановился, обхватил себя руками за пояс, прижимая к голому животу изнанку толстовки, которую Джей-Джей носил — сколько, десять лет назад? Все летело к чертям собачьим — он хотел быть дома, он хотел быть в постели, на полу, в душе, в прихожей, где угодно. 

— Очень хочу тебя поцеловать, — прошептал Джей-Джей. — Юра, очень. В твой рот языком. И не только. Хочу, чтобы ты отсосал мне, пока он работает у тебя внутри.  
— Господи, ты ебнулся. — Юра закрыл глаза и вжался стреляющим искрами позвоночником в спинку сиденья. Когда Джей-Джей говорил такое прямо в ухо, стискивая его в объятиях, это было потрясно, но когда он говорил такое, даже не прикасаясь к нему, это было, черт, неподражаемо.  
— А ты?  
— Выключи, а то заряда не хватит.  
— Еще немного.

Юра сквозь ресницы наблюдал, как команды строятся на льду. Козырные места, да, видно было отлично. Парочка слева от него перестала лизаться и вперилась в действо на арене. А Юра мог думать только о том, что у него мокро в трусах — и зависит ли количество предэякулята от градуса возбуждения, хотя теперь он был почти уверен, что зависит. Точки внизу позвоночника сходились и расходились, но в какой-то момент сцепились в одно, и он ахнул, сжал руки, нагнулся вперед. Ему уже стало без разницы, если это случится. Но хоккеисты разыграли первую шайбу, Джей-Джей снял свой телефон с его колена, и ласковое движение внутри прекратилось. Юра едва не застонал в голос. 

— Джей-Джей! — пробормотал он.   
— Ты сам просил выключить.  
— Пожалуйста, еще чуть-чуть.  
— Заряда не хватит.  
— Я был так близко, почти, Джей-Джей, ради бога…   
— Я ослышался, или ты собираешься кончить посреди двадцатитысячной толпы?  
— Я… нет, то есть. Я… — Юра прикрыл глаза, и Джей-Джей щелкнул пальцами по козырьку его кепки.  
— Смотри матч, феечка. Это историческое событие.  
— Я ебал, — честно признался Юра. Джей-Джей расхохотался, положил ладонь ему на затылок и повернул его голову в сторону льда.   
— Сделай теперь ты мне приятно. Попробуй разобраться.

Юра честно попробовал разобраться, но все происходило слишком быстро. Игроки регулярно пихали друг друга — в борт и просто так — матч то и дело останавливали, кто-то постоянно сидел на штрафной скамье. Ну, такое дело. Заклятые враги. Забить в ворота, тем не менее, не получалось ни у тех, ни у других. По залу неслись вопли возмущения и аплодисменты — все сливалось в невнятный гул. Джей-Джей вскочил на ноги, когда игрока “Канадиенс” удалили на пять минут, и добавил свои несколько центов в общий хор недовольства. Юра фыркнул. Девица из парочки по-соседству завела с Джей-Джеем полный праведного негодования разговор, а парень посмотрел на Юру и пожал плечами. Мол, эти хоккейные фанаты. Юра улыбнулся в ответ. Да, кто их поймет.

— Я Стефан, — сообщил парень. Юра представился Жоржем — иногда он это делал, во всяких “Старбаксах” и других подобных заведениях, каждый раз удивляясь, что его не узнали. Впрочем, в жизни он действительно выглядел сильно иначе, чем на фото или видео. Джей-Джей, наконец, плюхнулся обратно на сиденье и сказал:  
— Пиздец.  
— Это Стефан, — сообщил Юра. Джей-Джей сообщил, что он Жан-Жак и очень приятно. Стефан поведал, что его подругу зовут Марианна и она обожает хоккей.   
— Вообще-то я из Торонто, — добавил он. — Мои родители болеют за “Мэйпл Ливз”. И брат. А сам я, честно говоря, не особенно большой фанат, пришел ради Мари. 

Юра приободрился, неожиданно обретя родственную душу. Джей-Джей и Марианна вскочили на ноги, когда началась очередная потасовка, и заговорили одновременно.

— Вот эти, — сказал Стефан, указывая пальцем на двух сцепившихся игроков, — прямо не могут друг от друга отлипнуть. Уже третий раз за сегодня. Поневоле задумаешься, что виной тому не только соперничество. 

Юра хихикнул и предположил, что там у обеих команд в полном составе тотальный лавхейт и сублимация. Стефан задумчиво изрек, что гей оргии с хоккеистами, наверное, популярный запрос на Порнхабе. Юра, испытывая мстительное удовольствие, поведал, что у него есть подруга, которая встречалась с хоккеистом и утверждает, что там нечем похвастаться. Стефан пустился в пространные фрейдистские рассуждения о сексуальном подтексте в мире спорта — наверняка полная ересь, но звучало гладко. Юра слушал, поглядывая на арену. Кого-то опять со всей дури вломили в бортик. Они вообще будут пытаться забивать или этот матч про другое? Раздался свисток — и Марианна рухнула на сиденье, подышала гневно, как дракон, и заявила, что отправляется курить, и пусть весь мир подождет. Стефан поднялся вслед за ней, подмигнув напоследок Юре.

— Он к тебе подкатывает, — заявил Джей-Джей, когда Стефан и Марианна выбрались из ряда и направились вверх по ступенькам.   
— Да нет, — отмахнулся Юра. — Просто он тоже не шарит в хоккее.  
— Все он шарит, — возразил Джей-Джей. — Он перед матчем минут десять обсуждал с этой Марианной замены в Хабс.   
— Он сказал, что приехал из Торонто.  
— Ну, может, и из Торонто. — Джей-Джей пожал плечами. — Когда это мешало?  
— А Марианна? — ухватился Юра за последний аргумент.  
— У людей бывают разные договоренности.  
— Пиздец эти ваши цивилизованные страны.  
— Ага. — Джей-Джей достал телефон, и Юра напрягся. — Давай, улыбнись еще разок, как улыбался этому чуваку. Отправлю сестре фотку, она такое редко видит.  
— Джей-Джей, — пробормотала Юра. — Бля, ты чего. Ты же знаешь, что я… в смысле, я только с тобой.

Джей-Джей, не обращая внимания, навел на него камеру, и Юра криво улыбнулся в объектив.

— Не забывай, — произнес Джей-Джей, — кто держит руку на пульсе, принцесса.

Конечно, Юра этого ожидал. Слишком прозрачный финт, фотка для сестры, ну да. Он опустил веки, приоткрыл рот, потянулся плечами назад, чтобы хоть как-то погасить давление, и все-таки услышал щелчок камеры. Мудак.

— Но я бы тоже к тебе подкатил, — сказал Джей-Джей. — У тебя такой вид, как будто ты готов на все прямо сейчас. Может, он рассчитывает на секс втроем с тобой и со своей девушкой. Может, они сейчас это обсуждают. А? Тебе бы этого хотелось?  
— Нет, — с трудом выговорил Юра. — Мне бы только с тобой хотелось.

Джей-Джей включил что-то, что растягивало его еще сильнее, хотя он думал, будто уже совсем привык. Наивно — он сам видел эти три страницы разноцветных иконок. Джей-Джей бы уже попробовал каждую из них, если бы не хоккей. Господи, чертов хоккей, почему его никогда нельзя посмотреть нормально? Перед закрытыми глазами плыли волны — накатывали неумолимо, как на экране, где Джей-Джей мог управлять ими с помощью малейшего движения; словно его пальцы внутри, только не так тепло и не так осторожно. И нельзя никуда деться. Джей-Джей всегда был осторожен, даже когда начинались опасные игры, когда он оставлял на Юре синяки, которые потом, уже дома, в Питере, желтели на коже осенними листьями. 

— Бо-оже, — протянул Джей-Джей. — Из тебя получилась бы отличная порноактриса, феечка. Очень экспрессивно. Я чувствую твое возбуждение почти так же хорошо, как свое.  
— Заткнись, — процедил Юра. Он попробовал выпрямиться, и по спине тут же пробежала крупная дрожь — движение что-то сместило, и вибратор ощутимо надавил на особенно чувствительное место. Внутри склеивалось и расходилось.  
— Открой глазки.

Юра с трудом разлепил ресницы. Перерыв еще не закончился, и люди непрерывным потоком поднимались и спускались по ступенькам, пробирались по рядам, громко переговариваясь между собой. Джей-Джей нагнулся, притворяясь, что перевязывает шнурки, и провел ладонью сзади по его икре снизу вверх, сжал под коленкой. Юра вздрогнул, стиснул зубы — ему хотелось больше, дальше, еще. Интересно, было бы иначе, если б они могли хоть целоваться?

— Я не выдержу, — сказал Юра. — Честно, Джей-Джей.

Джей-Джей выпустил его ногу, выпрямился и полез в телефон. Волны нехотя отпустили, и Юра развалился на сиденье, сполз ниже, но привыкшие к напряженному состоянию мышцы не хотели расслабляться. Тугая ткань джинсов болезненно давила на член, и он опять нервно одернул толстовку. Ему казалось странным, что никто ничего не замечает. 

— Садись на мое место, — сказал Джей-Джей.  
— Зачем?  
— Отсюда лучше видно.  
— Серьезно? Ты мне это говоришь?  
— Ладно, я не хочу, чтобы этот Стефан с тобой разговаривал. Доволен? Ты меня знаешь, я далек от того, чтобы ревновать тебя к каждому столбу, но у нас все-таки свидание, и этот элемент его несколько омрачает.

Юра с трудом приподнялся и перелез через его колени. Джей-Джей не отодвигался, пока Юра не задел его бедром по бедру, — и только тогда, радостно ухмыляясь, переместился левее. Юра позволил себе просто упасть — и это решение отозвалось внутри горячим, но коротким взрывом — поерзал, устраиваясь удобней, и сказал:

— Между прочим, это первое свидание в моей жизни.  
— Я как-то об этом не подумал, — ответил Джей-Джей — тихо и не сразу.  
— Но пока что мне нравится, — сжалился Юра. — А то я ожидал какой-нибудь сопливой хуйни. Рестораны там, цветы. Это гораздо лучше.   
— Ну, я вообще-то планировал, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — В смысле после матча. Даже столик забронил.

Юра воззрился на него со смесью недоумения и негодования.

— Ты совсем что ли дебил? Я не уверен, что вообще доживу до конца матча, какой ресторан?  
— Ну, если не доживешь, то не поедем.  
— Леруа, — угрожающе произнес Юра. — Если ты повезешь меня хоть куда-либо, кроме как домой, то не доживешь сам, я тебе обещаю.   
— Второй период начинается. — Джей-Джей подмигнул и повернулся к арене, оставив Юру беспокоиться о том, что его мучения могут продлиться дольше, чем он предполагал. 

Стефан и Марианна явились только через пару минут после того, как команды вышли на лед. Марианна начала ругаться и махать кулаками еще на ходу, отдавила ему ногу, пробираясь на свое место. Стефан вопросительно поднял бровь, очевидно, заметив изменения в дислокации. Юра попытался сделать вид, что у него внезапный приступ амнезии. Джей-Джей подхватил его за локоть и поднял на ноги, начал комментировать происходящее на льду. Опасная игра, опасная игра. А сейчас опасная игра. Забивать никто не торопился — Юра начал подозревать, что две канадские команды собрались здесь исключительно с целью как следует друг друга отпиздить. Что было не так плохо само по себе — по крайней мере, не надо следить за шайбой. Он навалился на Джей-Джея, потому что ноги отказались его держать очень скоро. Пусть все думают, что он пьян, например — тем более, ему самому это казалось не таким уж далеким от истины. Он был пьян как раз до такой степени, чтобы хотеть пить еще и еще.

— Джей-Джей, — позвал он — тихо, но Джей-Джей услышал.  
— Что, принцесса?  
— Включи.  
— Прямо сейчас?  
— Прямо сейчас.

Джей-Джей вытащил мобильный и сказал:

— И не стыдно тебе, феечка.  
— Мне — не стыдно. Это не я нажимаю на кнопки.  
— Хочешь нажать? — Джей-Джей повернул к нему экран. Юра покосился направо, налево, обвел взглядом весь огромный, улюлюкающий, скандирующий зал. Если бы вы только знали.   
— Давай, — поторопил его Джей-Джей. — Я хочу увидеть, как ты сам это делаешь. 

Юра сглотнул, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и ткнул указательным пальцем в нечто нежно-сиреневое, надеясь, что цвета хоть как-то отражают то, что должно произойти, вздрогнул и наклонился чуть вбок. Джей-Джей подался ближе, подставил ему плечо. Плечо было твердым и теплым. Юре хотелось то ли заплакать, то ли завопить. 

— Попробуй подвигать, — сказал Джей-Джей и вложил телефон ему в ладонь, которую Юра судорожно сжал, боясь его выронить. Джей-Джей смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот, и Юра послушно поддел пальцем схематичную волну, дернул ее выше — и охнул, потому что вышло слишком резко. Джей-Джей схватил его трясущийся палец и прижал к экрану, плавно переместил немного вниз. Да, так было хорошо, намного лучше — но как неосторожно. Джей-Джей не должен был забывать, где они находятся — если он забудет, это катастрофа, потому что Юре уже стало абсолютно похуй. И в это мгновение Хабс очень удачно забили гол. Однако Джей-Джей отвлекся, чтобы посмотреть на арену, лишь на секунду, но даже не отпустил никакого комментария, а только опять уставился на Юру полным фиолетовой краски взглядом.

— Что? — хрипло спросил Юра.  
— Может, поедем домой? — предложил Джей-Джей.  
— Еще один период.  
— Хер с ним.  
— Это же финал… как его.  
— Конференции. Хер с ним.

Юра испытал какую-то совершенно неземную эйфорию, нажимая на иконку второй раз, чтобы прекратить сладкую пытку, и подаваясь ближе, чтобы негромко сказать:

— Нет.

Но Джей-Джей был бы не Джей-Джей, если бы полностью сдал ему этот ход. Он заметно напрягся, но улыбнулся и ответил:

— Как пожелаешь, феечка. Я знал, что рано или поздно заставлю тебя полюбить хоккей.

Период так и завершился со счетом 1-0, и заметно приободрившаяся Марианна опять куда-то помчалась, таща за собой Стефана, который, пролезая мимо, обдал Юру жарким взглядом. Ну, давай, давай, хуй тебе. В смысле, наоборот. Они с Джей-Джеем сели обратно, придвинулись опасно близко друг к другу, и Джей-Джей просунул ладонь под его бедро. 

— Я так хочу тебя раздеть и везде потрогать, что, мне кажется, пока мы доберемся до дома, я сгорю и просто усну, — сказал он.  
— Ой, замолчи.  
— У тебя такие губы сейчас. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько я близок к тому, чтобы достать свой член прямо здесь и заставить тебя сосать.   
— Очень, блять, романтично.  
— Не притворяйся, что тебя не заводит.   
— Я уже больше часа на грани, чего ты от меня хочешь.   
— Хочу, чтобы ты не переступил эту грань, пока я не сделаю с тобой все, что планировал.  
— А что ты планировал? Только не надо опять про ресторан.  
— Да что я планировал, Юра, у меня с тобой все планы летят к хуям.   
— Мальчики, дайте пройти, — сказала седовласая женщина необъятных размеров. Джей-Джей встал, чтобы ее пропустить, забрав вместе с собой свою теплую ладонь. Юра поднялся вслед за ним, придерживаясь рукой за спинку. Его пошатывало. Вот новое донышко — доведи Юру до оргазма одними словами — и он был уверен, что однажды Джей-Джей это донышко пробьет, и хорошо, если не сегодня.

В третьем периоде игра круто изменилась. “Мейпл Ливз” пропустили вторую шайбу и начали вести себя особенно грубо. Удалили двоих из их лучших игроков, и даже Стефан перестал притворяться, что его это не волнует. Хабс реализовали преимущество и затащили еще один гол — “Мейпл Ливз” затащили тоже, но им не засчитали, и Юра, конечно, так и не понял почему, но решил поверить Джей-Джею и Марианне, утверждавшим, что это было справедливо. Джей-Джей переключил все внимание на хоккей — Юра и сам готов был признать, что теперь, когда все перестали пиздиться и занялись набрасыванием как можно большего количества ударов, смотреть стало интересней. Ближе к концу “Мейпл Ливз” пропустили еще раз и совсем расклеились. Марианна счастливо ругалась. Джей-Джей от нее не далеко отстал. Юра поймал себя на том, что действительно болеет за Хабс, несмотря на уебищную форму. Джей-Джей схватил его за предплечье, когда под самый свисток “Мейпл Ливз” все-таки забили, — гол престижа, потому что счет 4:1, в любом случае, устраивал “Канадиенс”. 

— Пиздец! — сказала Марианна. — Ну, пиздец! Мы в финале!  
— А это что, был не финал? — спросил Юра, но его проигнорировали. Джей-Джей шлепнул ладонью по ладони Марианны.  
— Не хотите с нами выпить? — предложил Стефан. — Угощаем.

Джей-Джей сразу заметно охладел к соседям и отказался за них обоих — довольно жестко, с недостаточным для канадца количеством извинений. Юра пожал плечами и доизвинялся за него. Стефан многозначительно хмыкнул, а радостная Марианна вообще не обратила внимания на этот разговор. Когда они удалились, Джей-Джей попытался позвонить Меган, но та не брала трубку, и им пришлось выходить вместе со всей толпой. Юра надвинул кепку пониже, заправил обратно выбившуюся прядь. Джей-Джей протолкнул его вперед себя, провел костяшками пальцев по пояснице, а потом приложил всю ладонь — видимо, чтобы Юра не подумал, будто он это случайно.

— Ты доволен? — спросил Юра, когда они, в конце концов, оказались на улице.  
— Я убит восторгом, — ответил Джей-Джей. — Хочешь попробовать вернуть меня к жизни?  
— Что значит “мы в финале”?  
— Значит, что мы будем играть за Кубок Стэнли.  
— И никто этого не ожидал?  
— Ожидал, но могла быть еще одна игра. Финал конференции состоит из семи матчей максимум, но Хабс выигрывали 3-2 после пяти. Теперь они выигрывают 4-2, так что седьмого не будет.  
— Блять, — резюмировал Юра. — Разве это не круто?  
— Конечно, круто. Хабс не выигрывали кубок Стэнли больше двадцати лет. И не проходили в финал столько же.   
— Что-то ты неубедительно радуешься такому прекрасному событию.  
— Порадуюсь, когда разберусь с тобой.

Джей-Джей подмигнул и двинулся в сторону парковки, задев его плечом. Юра сглотнул. Отступившие в последнем периоде возбуждение опять начало нарастать, и его внимание вновь переключилось на собственное ставшее невыносимо чувствительным за последние несколько часов тело. Джей-Джей, когда они, наконец, добрались до машины, распахнул перед ним заднюю дверцу.  
— Залезай.  
— Сюда? — недоумевающе спросил Юра. — Почему?  
— Ну?

Юра подчинился, неловко забрался на сиденье, стараясь устроиться поудобнее. Джей-Джей обошел автомобиль сзади и сел с другой стороны, захлопнул дверь. Юра поднял на него взгляд — и не сразу понял, что случилось. Руки оказались у него под толстовкой, прошлись горячим по ребрам, нашли и сжали соски — колено раздвинуло его ноги и надавило на пах, где все и без того давным давно расплавилось — язык вломился ему в рот, не позволяя дышать. Джей-Джей навалился на него с такой силой, что его затылок больно втиснуло в угол между сиденьем и дверцей и кепка сползла набок. Юра дернулся, стараясь то ли вырваться, то ли оказаться ближе. Джей-Джей убрал свой язык и прошептал ему в губы:

— Господи, как же я хотел это сделать.  
— На парковке, — отозвался Юра. — Отпусти.

Джей-Джей не сдвинулся с места, и Юра попытался толкнуть его в грудь. Все-таки не тонированная девятка, кто угодно может заглянуть в окно — к тому же, они наверняка раскачивают автомобиль. Джей-Джей, вытащив руки из-под толстовки, собрал его запястья одной ладонью и полез второй между ними — нет, не просто между ними, а в собственный карман — перенося на Юру еще больше веса и лишая его всякой возможности двигаться. Юра сумел только жалобно пискнуть, осознавая, что происходит. Джей-Джей прижал его руки к его же груди, сверкнул безумной улыбкой и опять смял его губы своими. Юра обреченно выгнулся ему навстречу, когда по животу прокатилась новая беспощадная волна. В машине было тихо, и теперь он слышал эту вибрацию — едва-едва, совсем глухо. Джей-Джей оставил в покое его рот, только чтобы кинуть телефон на пол и припасть к его шее, задевая зубами горящую кожу, выводя на ней дыханием огненный орнамент. Волны — сиреневые, голубые, нежно-розовые — плыли у него перед глазами.

— Джей-Джей, — прошептал он. — Я не могу, не надо так.  
— Давай, детка, не сдерживайся, — очередным узором от уха до ключицы. И Юра плюнул, дернулся вверх и вниз, джинсой по джинсе, членом прямо по шву. До такого у них не доходило, наверное, с самых первых осторожно-поспешных шагов. Джей-Джей забрался языком ему в ухо, ласково прикусил мочку, а потом сдавил сильнее, и Юра почувствовал, как одна волна в нем столкнулась с другой, гораздо более знакомой. Он протяжно застонал, и Джей-Джей мгновенно заткнул ему рот поцелуем, выпустил, наконец, его запястья и сжал в ладонях лицо. Юра провел несколько блаженных секунд, не думая вообще ни о чем, а потом все покатилось вниз — и там, где пульсировало удовольствием, стало влажно и неудобно, а там, где было дико, невозможно приятно, стало излишне чувствительно. Джей-Джей отнял одну ладонь от его щеки, снял с него кепку, бросил ее на переднее сиденье, и Юра воспользовался этим перерывом, чтобы взмолиться:  
— Все, все, пожалуйста, все, не надо больше, Дж… — Ему не хватило дыхания. Джей-Джей отстранился и усмехнулся, вытер ему лоб рукавом, а потом сполз на пол и нашарил там телефон. Вибрации утихли, и Юра, наконец, смог дышать — часто и неглубоко. Джей-Джей слез с него совсем, откинулся на спинку сиденья и поймал его взгляд. Глаза у него оставались темными и опасными, но вопрос он задал вполне обыденным тоном:  
— Как ты?  
— Мокро, — отозвался Юра, едва дыша. — Поехали домой. Мне срочно надо в душ.  
— Как пожелает моя феечка, — согласился Джей-Джей и полез на переднее сиденье прямо так, с заднего.  
— Выйти уже не судьба? — скептически осведомился Юра.  
— Много ты понимаешь, — Джей-Джей с трудом протиснулся между двумя креслами. — Я просто не хочу смотреть в глаза мамашам с маленькими детьми, которые могли случайно заглянуть в окно и увидеть нашу возню. 

Юра сдвинулся ниже и, за неимением кепки, зачесал на лоб челку. 

— Я останусь здесь? — спросил он.  
— Ради бога, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — Я бы даже сказал, хорошая идея. Не будешь смущать мои взоры. 

Юра забрался на сиденье с ногами, а когда они выехали на шоссе, прижал колени к груди и вцепился обеими руками в поручень. Ничего не закончилось и не прошло — все внутри оставалось дохуя чувствительным и отзывалось жаркими уколами на каждый камешек на дороге. Вот в чем секрет принцессы на горошине — вибратор в жопе, любого заставит подергаться. И не без последствий. Ему было столь же приятно, сколь стыдно — прямо в машине, за пару минут, как мальчишка. Джей-Джей едва вписался в очередной поворот, и Юра непроизвольно издал какое-то мяуканье. Джей-Джею, наверное, тоже не терпелось попасть домой — по несколько другим причинам. Он криво припарковал машину, выскочил из нее, едва поставив на ручной тормоз, распахнул заднюю дверцу, из которой Юра едва не вывалился, потому что частично опирался на нее спиной. 

— Бля, аккуратней, — сказал он. Джей-Джей вытащил его наружу, подхватив под мышки, и подтолкнул в сторону подъезда. Ну, он хотя бы мог идти сам — какое-то время назад он был уверен, что ноги не прослужат ему до вечера. В лифте Джей-Джей отклонил звонок от мамы. Юра потерзал зубами собственную губу. Джей-Джей не отклонял звонки от мамы — так же как и от отца, брата, сестры и еще кучи родственников. Должно было случиться что-то экстраординарное, чтобы он отклонил звонок от мамы. Ядерный взрыв. Нашествие инопланетян. Сексуальная фрустрация.

— Я в душ, — все-таки сказал Юра, скинув в прихожей кроссовки, и попытался улизнуть в направлении ванной. Джей-Джей поймал его за руку.  
— Не так быстро.  
— Бля, ну дай ты мне пять минут. Я грязный, я весь вспотел, пока мы… пока, ну, ты понимаешь. — А еще я кончил прямо в штаны. И это ты тоже, конечно, понимаешь, поэтому не будем вслух.

Джей-Джей притянул его к себе и быстро обнял сзади, а потом прислонил к стене и встал напротив, опираясь руками по обе стороны от его головы. Юра закатил глаза — ладно, за время поездки от арены до квартиры он уже, в целом, перестал надеяться на душ, тем более после того, как Джей-Джей презрел маму — поднял подбородок, подставил губы. Но Джей-Джей и не подумал его целовать, а вместо этого схватил за плечо и резко развернул к двери в спальню, где постель с утра так и осталась разобранной, вытолкнул вперед, протащил через всю комнату и буквально швырнул лицом вниз на кровать. Юра быстро перевернулся, поднялся на локтях, облизнул губы и спросил:

— Собираешься меня жестко отыметь? — Обычно он не находил в себе сил произносить подобные вещи, но становилось легче, когда Джей-Джей начинал вот так выебываться.  
— Помолчи, — ответил Джей-Джей и рывком стянул с себя свитшот. Юра наблюдал за тем, как он поспешно снимает одежду, размышляя, стоит ли добавить еще немного перца, попытавшись от него сбежать. Но он больше не хотел играть в игры. Он хотел, да, вот это — быстрый, яростный, животный секс. Как в старые добрые, мать их, времена.

Джей-Джей навис над ним, торопливо то ли поцеловал, то ли укусил, дернул снизу толстовку. Юра вытянул руки вверх, чтобы ему было удобней. Толстовка полетела на пол, пальцы Джей-Джея вцепились в пояс его джинсов и рванули так, что у него перехватило дыхание. Юра пробормотал, бля, осторожней, однако приподнял бедра на звук расстегиваемой молнии. Сперма успела подсохнуть и приклеить ткань трусов к его коже, но Джей-Джей просто стащил все вниз одним болезненным движением, как пластырь, высвобождая его ноги, развел их в стороны, опустился сверху и вдруг замер, глядя ему в глаза, провел подушечками больших пальцев под нижними веками.

— Что? — спросил Юра. — Что?  
— Больше никогда не поведу тебя на улицу с этой херней, не трахнув перед этим раза три.   
— Добро бы на улицу, — усмехнулся Юра. — А чего теперь тормозишь?  
— Боюсь, что кончу, едва тебе вставлю.  
— Кончишь и вставишь еще раз. Сразу после того, как маме перезвонишь.  
— Вот спасибо. — Джей-Джей вдруг опустил голову, уперся лбом ему в плечо и засмеялся. — И как я мог забыть. Хочешь сдержать оргазм — подумай о маме.

Юра потянулся назад, за голову, нащупал ручку тумбочки и выдвинул ящик, сунул в него руку, нашарил там ленту фольги и надел ее на шею Джей-Джея.

— Вот. И вытащи из меня этот вибратор. И бля — нихера себе сколько гондонов.  
— Я готовился к твоему приезду. — Джей-Джей снова посмотрел ему в лицо, снял презервативы, успевшие съехать на плечо, и оторвал один квадрат, сел на колени и провел ладонью по его промежности от мошонки вниз, надавил на основание вибратора, от чего по Юриному позвоночнику в который раз побежали мурашки.  
— Давай, давай, вытаскивай, — поторопил он. А то у меня опять начинаются идеи. И заряд-то еще не закончился.  
— Помнишь, я сказал, что не склонен ревновать тебя к каждому столбу? — спросил Джей-Джей, обводя пальцем круги вокруг его дырки.  
— Ну?  
— Это ведь неправда. Господи, конечно, я ревную тебя ко всем подряд. Я не представляю, как тебя можно не хотеть.  
— Все, — выдохнул Юра. — Сейчас же, иначе я встану и уйду.

Джей-Джей улыбнулся и, прекратив, наконец, водить пальцами вокруг да около, потянул за основание. Мышцы напряглись, пропуская наиболее широкую часть, и Юра расслабил их сознательным усилием. Внутри стало пусто. Джей-Джей кинул вибратор на кровать рядом с собой, а потом нагнулся и прижался губами к бедру у самого паха, выложил дорожку поцелуев оттуда до колена. Юра чувствовал, как из него вытекает смазка, которой все-таки было слишком много. Джей-Джей усмехнулся, глядя вниз, надорвал упаковку презерватива и раскатал его одним умелым движением, собрал вытекшее головкой, придерживая член рукой, надавил — и та легко проскользнула внутрь. Это оказалось больнее, чем ожидал Юра — член был почти в два раза толще игрушки, а Джей-Джей, то ли не подумав об этом, то ли просто не в состоянии дольше терпеть, вошел сразу почти на всю длину — но Юра все равно обхватил его ногами, толкнул бедра навстречу, надавил пятками ему на поясницу. Джей-Джей подался глубже, до предела, не отводя от него чернеющего взгляда. Обычно Юра с презрением относился ко всякой романтической хуйне типа “я хочу смотреть тебе в глаза, когда мы это делаем”, потому что сзади реально было приятней, но сегодня как бы особенный день.

Ведь Хабс прошли в финал Кубка Стэнли.

Ах, да, ну, и у них было свидание, а свидание должно заканчиваться романтической хуйней.

Джей-Джей все-таки кончил почти сразу — и опять не позволил ему уйти в душ, смотрел на него уже светлыми глазами, и морщинками в уголках, и бессмысленной, абсолютно дебильной улыбкой — всем невероятным своим лицом — смотрел, пожирал его этим лицом — и руками, которые щупали его лоб, уши, плечи, колени, ступни, как будто тоже смотрели и пожирали — а потом вытащили из фольги еще одну резинку, и на этот раз вышло уже дольше, совсем долго, так долго, что на улице стемнело и зажегся фонарь.

Юра никогда не думал, что он влюблен в Джей-Джея. Он вообще мыслил другими, более грандиозными категориями: он ненавидел Джей-Джея лютой ненавистью — в пятнадцать — мечтал вытереть лед его наглой улыбчивой мордой; он хотел трахаться с Джей-Джеем — примерно тогда же — и не вот так, неловко, поперек кровати, а как-то по-порнушному, в раздевалке, на весу; он верил, что не сможет жить без Джей-Джея в самом буквальном смысле — остановится, как игрушка, у которой кончился завод. 

Но вот какая штука с этими игрушками — достаточно просто зарядить батарейки.

— Джей-Джей, — шепнул он. — А мы еще будем это делать?  
— А тебе понравилось?  
— А я бы спрашивал, если нет?

Джей-Джей ухмыльнулся, снова толкнулся внутрь и сказал:

— Только не так долго. А то я чуть умом не тронулся. Вокруг квартала обойдем.  
— Ага. — Юра обвил его руками за шею и приподнялся, приставил губы к его уху. — А когда финал Кубка Стэнли?


End file.
